On A Mission
by ArtisticLullaby
Summary: Isabelle and Colby are back in the sequel to You Had Me At Hello. Now married and at the top of their respective career ladders, the two are looking to start their family while managing their busy careers. Will they get what they truly desire, or will their insecurities drive a wedge between the couple?
1. Waiting

Waiting.

To Isabelle it seemed like she was always waiting for something or someone. Being a naturally patient person, she didn't have a problem with waiting for things or people. Unless she was waiting for a stupid reason like the time Colby made her stand outside for an hour with Kevin because he got a new couch and wash sure on how he wanted to show it to her. That upset her.

But this was something major to wait on. Something that would change her and Colby's lives in the best way since they got married. Although the thought of being a mother terrified her, all Colby wanted was to have a baby and she wanted to have his children. She was certain that she'd fall into being a mother quickly and it wouldn't be a big deal.

The beeping on the bathroom counter beside her pulled her attention from the wall in front of her. It was safe to say that she was nervous, a common feeling for Isabelle. This would be the fourth time that she had taken a pregnancy test since she and Colby got married six months ago and every other time she had taken the test it read negative. Isabelle didn't want to disappoint Colby a fourth time, and she knew that he was on the other side of the door waiting for whatever result was to come. She knew that he would love her regardless, but she'd still feel bad if she wasn't pregnant.

Colby sat up from where he was laying on the bed when he heard the bathroom door open. He knew by the look on her face that it was another negative test, and he was quick to stand and pull her into a hug. He knew that she was blaming herself, because that's what Isabelle did. If something happened, it was automatically her fault until he could prove otherwise.

"I'm sorry, Colby." Isabelle whispered into his neck, holding him tightly in fear that he'd leave.

"Don't be sorry, Isabelle. This is a team effort and we'll just have to try harder. Trying is the fun part, anyways." Colby tried cheering her up, rubbing soothing circles on her back beneath her shirt.

"What if we can't?"

"Then we'll adopt. Nothing is going to stop us from having a family, Izzy. Not if I can help it." Colby assured, Isabelle looking up to see that determined light in his chocolate brown eyes that she loved so much. "We can do this. I'll get on the google machine and we'll figure all this out."

"The google machine? What are you, seventy?" Isabelle asked with a smile, letting Colby wipe her tears away with his thumb.

"There's my girl. I love you, Isabelle."

"I love you, too, Colby."

* * *

"So no baby?" Natalie asked and Isabelle shook her head with a sigh as they walked around backstage.

"No baby." Isabelle confirmed, stopping to snap a couple pictures of Tamina. "I'm beginning to wonder if it's not our timing, but maybe that it's something wrong with me."

"Have you suggested that to Colby?"

"I don't want him to get all smothery like he tends to get when I'm afraid that there's something wrong with me." The younger woman mumbled, avoiding Natalie' disappointed gaze as they continued down the hall.

"Isabelle, as much as I know you don't like his tendency to smother, you have to tell him and give your suggestions. That is your husband and marriage is a team sport especially in sickness and in health."

"Alright, I'll talk to him about it tonight. Y'know, unless he wants to try again tonight. Then I'll have to bring it up in the morning." Isabelle couldn't help but wink at Natalie, knowing that the blonde found humor in Colby's libido. Sure enough, Natalie let out a laugh and waved obnoxiously at Jon and Colby as they rounded the corner. Isabelle couldn't help but laugh as well when Colby waved while jumping up and down excitedly.

Isabelle knew that she had a life to be envied; a wonderful husband, great friends, and an amazing job. But all she really wanted was a baby.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was short, but they'll get longer once I get the ball rolling. I probably won't be updating as frequently as I updated **_You Had Me At Hello_**(which you should read if you haven't already), but I should update at least once a week.**

**Please leave reviews! **


	2. Good Morning

It wasn't a rare occurrence that Isabelle woke up alone in bed. Colby had a workout regime that was borderline religious, so it was more rare that she woke up when she normally did and had him in bed with her. Today was not one of those rare days. But she didn't mind.

Like always, Colby had left a little note on the nightstand to tell her where he was, that he had his phone, when he expected to be back, and how much he loved her. He was down at the gym down the street with Jon and Joe, he had his phone, he'd be back by eight thirty, and he loved her more than he loved protein. Seeing that it was seven, Isabelle decided that she could at least get a little work done before he got back instead of lay in bed and wish he was in bed with her. Keeping her mind off of him would make time fly and she knew this.

So Isabelle went through her morning routine; brushing her teeth before showering and getting dressed, but seeing as she didn't have to go to a show tonight she opted for just a bra and underwear underneath one of Colby's "just in case I need to look fancy" button downs, before getting comfortable with her MacBook Pro at the little table in the room by the window. She sent Colby a message requesting a cup of coffee when he was on his way back to which he responded with a yes and then she put her full attention on sorting through the photos that were meant for the magazine, app, and website. Isabelle loved being lead photographer, but she hated sorting through pictures that weren't hers because they all varied in quality, and it killed her a bit on the inside when she came across a shot that was completely out of focus or didn't follow the rule of thirds. As much as she loved her job, she hated dealing with those who worked below her.

* * *

When Colby walked into the bookstore/coffee shop combo he wasn't sure what to expect. But he did know that he wanted to look for something that could possibly help with his and Isabelle's pregnancy dilemma. So he ordered her drink and then set about searching the shelves for something that had the word pregnancy in the title. But he hit what he thought was a gold mine when he finally hit the baby books. Chances are, he'd probably do all the reading in his free time and tell her all about it since Isabelle's job cut what free time she had in half because she spent it correcting the mistakes of everyone working below her and then whatever she had left was spent with him, Jon, or the girls.

Colby was constantly worried about her stress levels, but there wasn't much he could really do about her job. All he could do is try his hardest to keep her relaxed when she was with him and try not to make her worry about him. He had mastered the art of the sensual massage and could turn her body into putty in minutes, a skill he put to work whenever she had a long day and he wasn't too tired. That, and mind blowing sex was always a sure fire way to relax her. He bought that Karma Sutra book for a reason.

After paying for everything, Colby made his way back to the hotel and headed up to their room. He was expecting to see Isabelle working on something, but her state of dress wasn't expected at all. His top five turn-ons(his shirt, lace, black, lip biting, and her glasses midway down her nose) were just there and waiting for him to capitalize on them. But he knew she was working and probably wouldn't appreciate the distraction this close to a magazine deadline.

"Good morning, Mr. Lopez." Isabelle greeted, looking up from her laptop to smile that beautiful smile at him.

"Good morning, Mrs. Lopez. I got your coffee and I picked up some books on getting pregnant that looked like they'd be helpful. A couple are even written by women."

"Weird, I thought fertility was a male dominated subject." She teased, accepting her cup of coffee and kissing Colby when he bent down for it. "Thank you for the coffee, babe."

"You're welcome, Izzy. You look so sexy, baby."

"I didn't feel like getting dressed."

"I don't mind it. I'm gonna shower, and then I'm yours until I have to leave for the show."

"I feel bad because I have a lot of sorting to do still." Isabelle mumbled, rubbing her legs together nervously.

"I just want to be close to you. I don't mind you working as long as you're sitting in my lap while you do it."

"Like that one time where you-"

"That was one time and there was a lot of unintentional foreplay in there beforehand. But yes, only I'm not going to blow my load."

"Such attitude." She called as he walked into the bathroom, flipping the bird at her behind his back while he walked. "Wow, rude. I'll remember this when you pull out the book and want to try something."

"You wouldn't. Because I wanna try the spider web next and that's the one you've had your eyes on." Colby argued, poking his head out the bathroom door with a smug smirk.

"Fine. Then I'll stop reading Cosmo and surprising you with things." Isabelle retaliated, crossing her arms with a smug smirk of her own when Colby let out a whine.

"Fine, you win this round."

"I'm your wife, it's my job to win."


	3. Disappointment

With Colby being the face of the WWE, he was a busy guy. It was nothing Isabelle couldn't handle, because she had gotten used to it and was the photographer responsible for all of his media stuff. It was what Colby had requested for his own selfish reason: he just wanted to be near her all the time. They weren't ever in different countries anymore, and it was going to stay that way because he almost. Ever wanted to be away from his wife.

He was hopelessly addicted to feeling her soft skin against his, her fingers running through his hair, her lips on his body, and the way she felt around him while they were connected in the most intimate way. He always loved seeing her; whether it was in the morning when they had just woken up, seeing her in the shower, watching her get dressed, that million dollar smile, and the way she bit her lip that made him feel like a teenage boy with his first crush. He loved the sound of her voice; talking, laughing, that seductive whisper, her moans, and the way she screamed his name when he pushed her to her climax just drove him crazy. She was more addicting than the most addictive drug, and he was hooked.

In Colby's opinion, nothing beat watching the woman of his dreams wake up to the morning sunlight when it seeped through the curtains of their bedroom. He rarely got to see her when she was just waking up, especially when they were in their own bed, so he was going to cherish every morning that he did. There was just something about the way she took her time to stretch before those bright blue eyes slowly opened to look up at him from where her head laid on his chest. Then there was the tired smile that spread across her face because he was in bed with her and not at the gym just yet. She was happy, and he liked seeing that happiness.

"Mornin', mama." Colby greeted once her eyes were on his and she was alert enough to realize that he was even talking to her.

"Morning, osito." Isabelle mumbled, leaning up to peck his lips.

"I think I want more of that sugar, sweetheart."

"You're insatiable." She teased, poking his cheek when his hand started to knead her lace covered rear end.

"I have a hot wife. Can you blame me?" Colby asked with a grin, feeling Isabelle's nails drag across his clavicle lightly. He loved the feeling of her nails on his skin. It turned him on. "The doctor told you it was our timing, since my sperm is great and your lady parts are perfect, so let's make a baby, Izzy." Colby suggested, hooking his thumb into her panties as she laid on her back, wordlessly inviting him to do as he wished.

He knew his wife well enough to know all of her signals, and quickly moved to hover over her, pecking her lips before moving south and pushing up her tanktop to give himself access to her chest momrntsiky before continuing his travels south and slowly pulling her panties down her legs as he went.

"Are you wet for me, baby?" He asked, spreading her folds apart with two fingers and dragging a third from her entrance to her clit. "You're so wet for me. You're always wet for me."

"Colby please don't tease." Isabelle begged as he continued to stroke her wet heat, intentionally avoiding contact with her clit.

"You want my cock, don't you, babe?" He asked as he positioned himself over her, teasing her by pressing only the head into her waiting entrance.

"I do."

"Tell me what you want." He pressed, removing the head and evoking a whine from his wife.

"I want you. Please don't tease me babe." Isabelle begged and Colby smirked before her thrust home in one swift motion.

"Is that what you wanted?" He asked as he pulled all the way out and thrust back in. "You wanted this?"

"Oh god, yes. Faster, please." Colby was quick to comply with Isabelle's request, feeling her grip his forearms in her small hands while he rocked his hips into hers at the pace he knew that she loved, feeling her grip progressively tighten as she came closer and closer to her climax.

"You like this, mama?"

"Yes! Oh fuck, yes!" Isabelle moaned when he moved one leg to rest on his shoulder while he leaned forward, the new position giving him deeper access.

"Oh fuck, Izzy." He groaned, kneading one of her breasts with his free hand while she pulled him into a sloppy kiss. He knew she was close, and pressed forward. The sound of skin slapping skin, the rocking of the bed, and their gasps and moans could be heard; but all he focused on was the way her nails dug into the nape of his neck when her walls tightened around his length and the way his name escaped her lips when he heaved his final thrust and his seed spilt into her. He only slowed his pace to a stop, looking into her eyes the whole time until he finally felt emptied enough to pull out and lift her feet up. Like every other time they went through this after-sex ritual to help the sperm along to her uterus, Isabelle couldn't help but let out a small laugh at how ridiculous their position would probably look if somebody saw them and didn't know that the couple was desperately trying for a baby.

"If the curtains were open and somebody saw us like this they'd think we were into naked yoga." Colby joked and Isabelle grinned as she nodded her agreement.

"But nope, you're into sleeping naked which makes the morning sex flow faster."

"You should start sleeping naked, it'll go even faster." Colby suggested and Isabelle shook her head.

"I only like sleeping naked if there was sex happening before the sleeping. Or if was a really hot night."

"I know, mama, I was just teasing." He spoke with a grin, leaning down to steal a kiss from his wife. "Go out to breakfast or eat at home?"

"Do we even have fresh food at home, Colbs?" Isabelle asked and he shrugged, not sure since it had been seventeen days since they had been home last. "Personally, I could go for an omelette or a couple pancakes."

"Denny's it is."

* * *

Isabelle loved having little breakfast dates with Colby. Mornings were usually the busiest part of his day, so the fact that he had cleared a morning just to spend time with her made her feel special. He had put breakfast with her before various interviews and two hours of CrossFit and she was going to cherish this morning because she got to spend it having sex with her wonderful husband and sitting in the back corner of Denny's feeding each other in their pajamas.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go see a movie tonight." Colby suggested out of the blue and Isabelle shrugged as she drank some of her orange juice.

"If you've got time. I don't think anything good is out right now, being perfectly honest."

"Then maybe we could have a Walking Dead marathon and stay in? We could order take out and build a fort like we did when we used to have Izzy/Colby days."

"Do you have time for all of that? When do you have to wake up tomorrow morning?" Isabelle asked, trying her hardest to mentally picture his schedule for the next day. Colby, on the other hand, had no clue that he was actually so busy that he rarely made the time to be with his wife other than when they were in bed or he wanted to be with her while she worked and he had nothing to do backstage. Isabelle should never have to ask if he'd have the time for her.

"I've got nothing to do today and tomorrow but be with you, pretty girl."

"You're sure?"

"I'm-" He went to say positive, but his phone rang. "Damn. It's Paul. I'm sorry." Isabelle knew that was his way of excising himself before he exited the restaurant to take his phone call. Having gotten used to this from her husband, she could only sigh and drink more of her orange juice. She knew not to get her hopes up, because something always happened that canceled whatever plans they made together. Always. But she got her hopes up and now her appetite was gone, and so was her good mood.

Today would be just another day.


	4. Making Up

Colby knew the moment he sat back down at the booth that he was in trouble with his wife. It had been half an hour since he originally went outside and Isabelle was visibly upset. She hadn't touched her pancakes since he got up and she was refusing to make eye contact with him. She wasn't just upset, she was pissed.

"I'm sorry, Isabelle." He mumbled, but all he got was a shrug and the check.

"Just take me home, Colby." Isabelle requested, standing up from her seat and leaving him behind to pay the bill. He was used to seeing this side of his wife, and he knew that it was a sign that he should be a better husband to her. It was hard to manage a marriage while being the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, and he wished she would understand that. He knew that her job was also stressful, but she signed up for this when they got married and she knew that was going to be difficult at times. Of course he didn't know it'd be difficult often, but Isabelle was great at adapting. Everything was going to be fine.

In the close to three years Colby had been with Isabelle he had pissed her off more than just a few times, so he knew exactly what not to do to avoid making it worse:

1. He wasn't allowed to comment on how cute her angry nose scrunch was, because then she'd feel like he wasn't taking her seriously.

2. He definitely wasn't allowed to call her anything but her name. She was mad at him because he probably wasn't giving her the proper attention and he didn't deserve to call her anything that was endearing.

3. Under no circumstances may he initiate any kind of cuddling. He could force her to hold his hand or place his hand on her thigh, but she had to initiate the cuddling. That was how he would know that she was warming up to him again.

4. If he kissed her, it better be one that would make her forget that she was pissed off at him. Otherwise she was going to just get more upset about his nerve to just kiss her whenever he felt like it just to get off the hook for being a jerk.

Those were the big four that he had to keep in mind. Of course he hadn't totally figured it out until they had been engaged for six months, but he still figured it out and he was proud of himself. He wasn't proud of the fact that he was constantly pissing off the love of his life, but every good relationship came with arguments- large and small. It was just another thing that he had to keep in mind and he had to start being firm with Talent and Relations about having at least one day a week without interruption so he could have a day to be with his wife. He'd drop the title if he had to, he just wanted to stop upsetting his wife.

He knew that she was in no mood to deal with him the second the door to the office shut. So Colby did the only thing he could do while his wife was pissed, he ran on the treadmill in his man cave. Leaving the house would make her more upset and hovering over her would do the same, if not piss her off more. Isabelle didn't like it when he hovered, and he didn't like getting the silent treatment from his wife so he definitely wasn't interested in extending the length of the silent treatment.

* * *

"I don't know what to do, Nattie." Isabelle spoke into her phone, fighting tears. "I shouldn't have to ask if he's going to have time for me. I'm his wife."

_"I know, honey, and I agree."_ Natalie tried to soothe Isabelle, even though she wasn't sure what to say. This was never a problem with TJ. _"Don't you think you're wasting Colby time being locked away in your office?"_

"I'm mad at him, Nattie. We couldn't even get through breakfast on his supposed 'day off'. Obviously Izzy/Colby days mean nothing to him if he can't leave his phone at home when nobody is supposed to call him."

_"Maybe you should talk to him. It's been a few hours."_ Natalie suggested, earning a sigh from the younger woman. _"I tell you this way too many times for you to be married, but you have to talk to him. Especially about things that bother you. For all we know, he could be working on fixing his schedule as we speak."_

"You're right."

_"And all this stressing isn't going to help get you pregnant, Izzy. Work this out and take your man to bed."_ Natalie demanded and Isabelle sniffled before letting out a small chuckle._ "I'll let you go, Isabelle."_

With that, Natalie hung up and Isabelle took a deep breath, leaning back in her office chair. She laced her fingers over her stomach as she looked up at the ceiling, blue eyes trying to pull what she wanted to say to Colby out of thin air. There were so many thoughts and feelings to express to him and she wasn't sure that she could do it without crying. Colby hated seeing her cry, and being the cause of her tears would only make him feel like shit. She was mad at him, but she didn't want to make him feel shitty.

So Isabelle did what she felt was the right thing to do, even though she didn't know what to say to Colby. She made her way out of her office and headed down the hall to the door to the basement, better known as Colby's man cave. After hesitating for a minute, she finally opened the door and headed down the stairs to the couch where Colby was sleeping on the pull-out. She didn't want to wake him up so she just laid down beside him and snuggled up close, smiling when his arm moved to wrap around her waist.

"I love you, Colby."

"I love you too, Isabelle." He pressed a gentle kiss to her head and she leaned her head up for a kiss on the lips. "You're too cute for your own good, Mrs. Lopez."

"I try, Mr. Lopez."

"I spoke to Talent and demanded that I get at least one day a week where I'm not interrupted for work. They're giving me Thursdays."

"Really?"

"Yes. I didn't realize how unfair to you that I was being. You should never have to ask if I'm going to have time for you on my days off, Isabelle, and you have every right to be mad at me."

"Well, you got the problem fixed. I guess we're fine, Colby."

"I'm going to make it up to you, babe. I promise."


	5. Rainy Day

Isabelle woke to hard rain hitting the windows and smiled. The rain was something she and Colby always loved, because the possibilities of what they could do together were endless. Especially since their day was cleared. She wasn't sure when Colby had carried her up to their bedroom, but she definitely appreciated him for doing so as she sat up and felt a small kink in her back from however long they were down on the pullout.

"I ordered breakfast on grubhub, since we still have no food in the house and I didn't want to go to the store without you." Colby informed, exiting the bathroom with a smile. "Good morning, mama."

"Good morning, osito." She greeted, accepting his kiss on her lips. "Can you work out the kink in my back, babe?"

"Of course. Roll over." She was quick to comply, felling him straddle her but minding the placement of his weight. "Always your lower back." He commented as he began to knead her skin like he knew she liked.

"That pull out will be the death of me."

"I'll never pull out, babe." Colby joked, getting a laugh out of his wife.

"If you started I think I might have a problem with that."

"I was thinking that after breakfast we could run to the store and grab a puzzle and maybe a board game we've never played before and just spend the day inside. If that's alright with you?" He asked, not once ceasing the movements of his hands as he spoke.

"That sounds great, Colbs. We could get some hot chocolate and make microwave s'mores, too."

"That's a good idea."

* * *

Just like their usual store routine, the couple just kind of wandered around the store trying to be inconspicuous. Even though it was common knowledge that the two lived in Davenport and often shopped at the local Walmart, Colby didn't like being stopped when he was trying to have fun with his wife.

He held the basket in one hand, Isabelle's hand in the other, and made sure nobody looked at his wife for longer than a few seconds. He was a friendly guy, but he wasn't afraid to stare down some middle-aged perv because he had his eyes on Isabelle. The forty thousand dollars in jewelry on her left ring finger alone should be enough to show that she wasn't interested in anybody else.

Colby had a hot wife. He knew this. Even when she wasn't feeling like getting dressed to the point where all she was wearing was leggings, one of his old crewneck sweatshirts that was big enough to hang off her shoulders, her yellow duck rainboots, and a beanie, she was still the most beautiful woman in the store. Although he was a bit iffy on her not wearing pants in public, since in his opinion leggings weren't pants, but since his sweatshirt covered her butt it wasn't that big of a deal.

"We have Uno, right?" Isabelle asked, looking up at him as she dropped a box of graham crackers in the basket, and he shrugged.

"I dunno, babe. We can get another deck, because I wouldn't even know where to look for where ours would be."

"Okay. What kind of puzzle were you thinking about getting?"

"Maybe a thousand piece one that's really complicated. I want it to be time consuming, though. It's one of those days where I'm not feeling like doing a lot of different things, but I just want to be with you." Colby explained, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"You're such a sweetheart."

"It's why you married me. Let's get a couple apples and healthy snack food for the day while we're here."

"Is there any way you can get tomorrow off, too?" She asked as they made their way over to produce and he sighed.

"No, baby, We've got a Make-A-Wish kid to visit tomorrow." He reminded and she nodded, adjusting her glasses before looking at the apples closely.

"I forgot about that. These seventeen day stretches are killing me, though." She said as she put a couple apples in a bag and put the bag in the basket.

"I'll talk to talent at the show tomorrow and see what I can do about it." Colby assured, taking her hand in his as they made their way over to the other side of the store. "Maybe we should get a couple tests while we're here?"

"I'd prefer not disappointing myself on what's supposed to be a good day." Isabelle rejected his idea, keeping her gaze forward as they walked. Colby wasn't going to push her on it, but he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was a phone call, and he hoped to god that it wasn't Mark with talent asking him to do something while he let go of her hand to fish his phone out of his pocket. Obviously unimpressed with him, Isabelle just kept walking while he groaned aloud before answering his phone. She knew it was work and she wasn't surprised. But that didn't stop her from being disappointed in Colby for even answering.

She couldn't help but wonder if that was what their child would have to look forward to? Just the hope that their father would have a day off, devote it to them, but then to get whisked away by work as if he hadn't made that promise? She knew for certain that her children weren't going to have to live with that. She wasn't going to allow it.

It wasn't long before Colby joined her on the isle, still on the phone, and she only rolled her eyes as she put the puzzle and Uno deck in the basket. She saw the apologetic look in his eyes and only shook her head, standing and waiting for him to get off the phone.

"I will be certain to talk to him about that, Mark... Definitely... I really have to go though, since today was supposed to be my obligation free day... You too.. Bye." With that, Colby placed his phone into Isabelle's waiting hand and watched as she shut it off and tucked it into her bra.

"You're not getting it back."

"What if there's a work emergency?"

"If it was truly an emergency and they couldn't get hold of you, then they should know to call me." Isabelle reasoned, obviously unamused.

"I'm really sorry, Isabelle."

"It's fine." She assured with a sigh, giving his arm a gentle pat. "I've started to expect it."

"You shouldn't expect to play second banana to my job."

"This isn't a public conversation, Colbs." Isabelle muttered, wrapping her arms around his free arm as they walked to the check stand.

* * *

"What happened to 'do the edges first'?" Isabelle asked with a laugh as she watched Colby try to make two inside pieces fit together. "Those don fit together, Colbs."

"Hush it, you." Colby chuckled as he set the pieces down while she drank some of his hot chocolate. "That was mine."

"I know. Don't you always tell me that what's yours is mine?"

"I'd gladly give you all the money in my wallet instead of sharing my hot cocoa." Colby joked and she smiled, looking out the window. "I know that look. You want to pull out the tent."

"You're tired, Colby, and you've got to work tomorrow. Next time."

"I'm sorry, mama." He really didn't like how disappointed she sounded. If he wasn't the champion, he would've dragged the tent out in a heartbeat if it was what she wanted to do. But he couldn't risk any unnecessary stiffness because he wasn't sleeping in his bed. Once he dropped the title

"It's fine, Colbs. I'm having fun just being with you." She wasn't going to tell him that she was used to not being able to do what she wanted because of him and his work, because that would only make him feel bad. "I don't like that you're sitting so far away."

"Four feet is too far away?"

"Four inches is too far away right now, being perfectly honest." Isabelle spoke with a smile, watching as Colby stood and walked around to her side of the table before taking the seat beside her.

"Better?" Colby asked, pressing his lips to the side of her head while she nodded.

"Way better."

"When I see Mark tomorrow I'll really drive my point home that I need at least one day a week to be with you. You deserve better than what I've been giving you." He spoke softly, rubbing her back as he spoke. "You don't have to say anything, just know that I'll work harder to be better."


	6. Another Day at the Office

**A/N: Two chapters in two days as my thanks to you lovely reviewers for reviewing. I didn't expect more than just a couple and you guys definitely deserve some kind of reward. The next chapter probably won't come until Thursdayish. All depends on how my work schedule turns out. **

* * *

Colby and Jon were trying to teach Isabelle some basic ring moves to open her up for some storylines that would involve her actually getting in the ring and not just being mentioned. So before shows and whenever they were in Orlando and had free time, Isabelle was in the ring with Jon or Colby while they taught her things. Brie, Bryan, Nattie, and Cody also had a hand in teaching her some things, although half if it didn't stick.

"Isabelle, we've gone over this before." Colby sighed, looking down at his wife with what seemed to be a disappointed look in his eyes.

"Colby; I manage your schedule, your photos, your social media, and I have to remember every other thing you ramble at me. I'm so sorry that I can't remember a wrestling move." Isabelle snapped, performing a perfect kick-up from where she laid on the mat. She wobbled a bit after the landing, but he assumed that she was just tired. "I take pictures, take phone calls, and take care of you. It is not in my job description as a photographer, editor, media rep, or wife to remember wrestling moves."

"I know babe, and I'm sorry for getting frustrated with you." Colby said softly giving her arm a gentle squeeze. "That kick-up was perfect though."

"Thank you. I'm sorry for snapping."

"It was well deserved. I only have two job titles, wrestler and husband, you wear a lot of hats and I tend to forget that."

"I'm so tired of arguing all the time, Colby. It's all we do on the road." Now she was wiping at her eyes and, even though Colby didn't understand why she was crying, he pulled her into a hug.

"I know, mama. We need a vacation." He murmured into her ear, gently rubbing her back. "Just don't cry anymore, there's no reason to cry."

"I'm such a terrible wife, Colby. I don't know how you put up with me."

"Don't say that, Izzy. You're the best wife a guy could ask for. If anything I'm a terrible husband."

"Shut up. You give me everything I ask for within reason."

"Are you guys having a moment, or is this a modified bear hug?" Jon asked from where he stood on the steel steps, forcing the couple to break apart and flip him off. "I guess it was a moment."

"Yeah, but it's good now." Isabelle assured, wiping her tears away and ignoring the confused looks from both Jon and Colby. "What were you trying to teach me again?"

* * *

"I'm telling you, man, she's been having these random mood swings all day." Colby said to Jon while they waited in gorilla. Isabelle was taking care of the new match card shots on the other side of the arena, so he felt it was a safe time to talk to Jon before their tag match.

"Is she PMSing?"

"She normally just complains about cramps and wants hugs. She never has mood swings like this."

"Maybe this month is different? Personally, I think it's great that she's yelling at you." Jon laughed, but quickly stopped when he realized how worried Colby was. "Colb, I'm sure it's nothing major."

"Do you think she'd tell me if it was?"

"I would hope so. But communication has never been a strong point in your relationship."

"Should I ask her?"

"Go for it. Just keep yourself calm and get through this match, lover boy." Jon teased as his entrance theme started and Colby flipped him off before playfully pushing him through the curtain.

* * *

"Mood swings, cramping, dizziness... Nattie what's wrong with me?" Isabelle asked and Natalie sighed as she watched Isabelle take Saraya's still.

"Maybe you and Colby finally did it?" Natalie suggested, shrugging when Isabelle looked up at her. "I'm not a doctor, though."

"Well, yeah. You're Nattie Neidhart. That just screams wrestler."

"Isabelle Lopez just screams wife and mother of two." Natalie teased right back and the two laughed together before Isabelle got a whiff of whatever food TJ brought into the room. The nose scrunch of distaste was almost automatic and Isabelle had to plug her nose. "Izzy, you love egg rolls."

"I could go without smelling them. Holy fuck, I need to get out of here." Seeing that Isabelle was ten seconds away from losing her lunch, Natalie quickly guided her to the back door so she could get some air.

"When you you have sex with Colby last?"

"This morning. We go at it like rabbits, though."

"Period is supposed to start when?"

"Yesterday... I think?" Isabelle mumbled, pulling out her phone to look through her calendar. "Yesterday."

"I'm going to get you a pregnancy test. You march your little ass to an unused set and sit down to watch Colby's match." Natalie ordered, pointing towards the door and Isabelle nodded before heading inside. She was just glad that she had finished with her photography work for the day and could sit down and collect SD cards for the editing process.

She ended up just uploading everything onto her laptop and leaving it alone, since she could see that Colby wasn't all there. Usually when he and Jon tagged together they tagged frequently to share in-ring time, but Jon wasn't trying to tag Colby in just yet. She knew Colby had a heel-turn coming up, but that wasn't for a couple weeks so they should have been tagging frequently. Jon was trying to help Colby, and when the camera got a close up on his eyes she saw that he wasn't there. He was hurt.

"Hey, Isabelle." Paul greeted, taking the empty seat on the set and Isabelle smiled up at the older man. After working for him for almost two years, he stopped intimidating her. "How've you been?"

"I've been great, and you?"

"Excelle- that's not good." Paul muttered, looking at the screen and Isabelle turned her attention to the screen as the replay of Colby's dive onto Bryan. Colby missed drastically and, even though Bryan moved in time so it wouldn't look as bad, his shoulder hit the barricade hard. "Not good at all."

"He wasn't all there earlier. Why would he even try to-"

"Calm down, Isabelle. They've got four more minutes. He can make it that long." Paul tried to assure her, gently massaging her shoulder. "You stay put and I'll go make sure the doctors tend to him as soon as he gets through the curtain."

* * *

"Thank you." Isabelle called, gluing her eyes to the screen until Natalie came back and lightly put the small box into her hand.

"There's commotion in gorilla."

"Colby's hurt." Isabelle spoke softly, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "He's fucking hurt, and he's got a head injury for sure so, he's probably being an asshole about it."

"Let's go take this pregnancy test so you can make him happy."

Colby was sitting in the trainer's office and making it difficult for Doctor Sampson to tend to him. He didn't want to see anybody but Isabelle right now and the fact that she couldn't be found was really getting on his nerves.

"Colby, we need to reset your shoulder." Sampson pressed for the third time, but Colby only shook his head.

"Not until I see my wife."

"I'm right here, Colb." Isabelle called from the doorway and Colby immediately relaxed a bit. "What's the prognosis?" She asked, wedging her small frame between Colby's legs and cupping his cheeks in her hands.

"Major concussion and a dislocated shoulder. He'll be out of the ring for at least a month."

"Was the concussion at the beginning of the match?"

"I took a bad throw wrong. It was my fault for not tucking my chin." Colby informed, bringing his good arm up to pull her closer, neither noticing Sampson putting his hands in position to reset his shoulder.

"Deep breath, Colby." Sampson prompted and Isabelle smiled up at Colby, especially when the tiny stick in her back pocket beeped.

"What was tha- shit!" Colby hissed in pain, feeling Sampson relocate his shoulder.

"Isabelle, you know how to take care of him."

"I do. Thank you, Doc."

"Not a problem, kid." Sampson called as Isabelle and Colby walked out of the trainer's office and headed for his locker room. Paul and Stephanie intercepted them on the way and told Isabelle that her priority wasn't work, but getting Colby healthy. Of course she'd be needed for some online conferences and conference calls here and there, but for the most part she had no other obligation that was more important than Colby.

"Babe, this is like a vacation." Colby spoke with a grin as he showered and she smiled as she pulled out his sweats and a looser fitting muscle shirt. There was no way she'd be able to get him into one of his many tight fitting shirts with his shoulder being sore.

"It is. Do you need help with your hair?"

"Yes, please, mama."

"Step out of the water, I don't want to get wet."

"I think that ship might have sailed." Colby joked, seeing the way she licked her lips when she saw his nude front.

"Fuck you."

"I bet you'd like to. Thank god for boots, because I wasn't feeling like getting on my knees." He murmured, kissing her lips before handing her his shampoo/conditioner bottle and bending over.

"I'm like five-ten in these." Isabelle spoke proudly as she massaged the liquid into his hair, scratching his scalp as she worked.

"And I love every inch of it. What beeped back in the trainer's office?"

"Pregnancy test. I'll look at it in a second."

"What made you want to buy one?" Colby asked, thinking back to a couple weeks prior when she refused to buy one.

"Nattie didn't really give me a choice. She told me to sit my ass down and wait for her to come back with it. Can I ask you something, Colb?"

"Anything, babe."

"You can go back in the water, osito." Isabelle instructed, moving to lean against the bathroom counter as Colby got back in the shower. "If you knew your head wasn't right, why'd you do the spot? Bryan would have changed the game plan for you."

"The fans have gotten used to me doing shit like that and I didn't want to disappoint."

"But scaring your wife half to death was acceptable? I'm not trying to start a fight, but you need to start thinking long term, Colby. The fans aren't the ones who stay up all night with you because you're afraid to go to sleep with a head injury. The fans aren't the ones who make sure you don't keep your heating pad on for longer than twenty minutes."

"I can understand why you're upset, and I'm sorry, Isabelle. I, obviously, wasn't thinking clearly and I'll try not to do it again."

"I forgive you."


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean you threw it away without looking at it?" Colby asked as he watched Isabelle brush out her hair. The fact that she wasn't at all bothered by the fact that she threw away what could've been a positive test really blew his mind. It was almost like she didn't care, and that bothered him.

"Colb. Exactly what I said. I threw it away. This is why we're going to the doctor. We would've had to go if I had looked at the test anyway, because my boobs have been tender and I'm concerned."

"They look bigger." He observed with a smirk and she glared up at him.

"Shut up. You're not supposed to look when I say something's wrong with them, Colbs." Isabelle whined, playfully pouting up at him.

"Izzy, they're my boobs too." Colby laughed, pulling her into a kiss. "When's our appointment?"

"Twelve thirty." She responded immediately as she pulled out her phone to read a text. "Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure that we had enough time for me to throughly punish you for throwing out the test." He growled into her ear seductively, smirking when he felt the shivers shake through her body. "To the bed, mama."

* * *

"Izzy, I'm nervous." Colby whispered in his wife's ear, checking his watch for the fifth time in the last three minutes. She only sighed and took his hand in hers, her free hand removing his watch from his wrist and pocketing it. "That's theft."

"You're getting on my nerves, Colby. You have no reason to be nervous." Isabelle scolded, blue eyes narrowing at her husband in her obvious irritation.

"I know, but what if we find out that your tender tits are a symptom of something serious?" He spoke softly, massaging her hand with his. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Isabelle, and I'm not interested in finding out. I'm freaking out about this, baby, even though I'm trying really hard not to."

"Colby, I'm going to be fine. Just take a couple deep breaths, alright?"

"I'm supposed to be calming you down. Not the other way around."

"You do enough of that while we're at work. Just relax, babe. If something was seriously wrong with me, I think we would feel it by now." Isabelle commented, giving her husband's hand a re assuring squeeze. Although he nodded and kissed their joined hands, Isabelle knew that he was still worried about her. It always amazed her how he could switch from insatiable sex-fiend to worried husband in just a matter of a short drive from their house to the clinic they went to, but she was glad he was concerned about her. "I can't believe you called them 'tender tits' during a serious conversation."

"I can't believe you stole my watch." Colby retaliated with a small smile, cupping her chin and guiding her into a chaste kiss. "Thief."

"Enabler."

"How rude."

"We really shouldn't have watched Full House last night." Isabelle mumbled, smiling when Colby scoffed playfully.

"Hush, you."

"Lopez." A nurse called and Isabelle stood, pulling Colby up with her before following the nurse to the back. Once she was situated on the little bed and Colby sat down in the chair the nurse told him to sit in, Isabelle explained what she was going through and the nurse nodded.

"Can we also do a pregnancy test?" Colby asked and Isabelle rolled her eyes at his eagerness when the nurse nodded. He was such a little kid sometimes. "Don't make faces at me, babe."

"I'm not." She assured as the nurse left, smiling when Colby stood up and wedged himself between her legs. "How's the shoulder?"

"It barely hurts. The alieve is kicking in." He spoke softly, placing his hands on her hips and resting his forehead on her shoulder. She tilted her head to kiss his cheek, letting her lips linger on the smooth, clean-shaven, skin of his face.. "Today isn't about me, Isabelle. It's about you."

"If I'm pregnant, can we go get ice cream?"

"Anything you want, babe. But we'll also have to stop at some stores to get baby stuff."

"Like what?"

"A crib, and some baby-proofing stuff."

"You're not baby-proofing the house until I'm ready to pop. Final answer."

* * *

"So, Colbs, how do you suggest I share this information with our bosses?" Isabelle asked from where she sat across from her husband inside Coldstone stirring her ice cream. Colby only shrugged as he ate some of his, his phone in his free hand as he texted somebody.

"I was just going to tweet it and watchthe world burn over a Rollins baby. If we have a boy I want to name him Tyler."

"Tyler Jonathan Lopez." Isabelle mused with a smile, knowing that Colby wouldn't mind throwing her brother's name in there.

"It's got a ring to it. But then we would have to have another so Joe can have his namesake in there, too."

"Did you pick Tyler to represent your days as Tyler Black?" Isabelle asked and Colby nodded with a smile.

"The Indies were good to me. Although I feel like we need to sneak Seth in there somewhere just to cover all the bases."

"What if we have all girls?"

"Jonna Marie, or maybe Clara Josephine?" Colby asked and Isabelle nodded.

"I like Clara Josephine."


	8. Chapter 8

It was no secret that having a concussion and the dislocated shoulder was bothering Colby. He wouldn't watch any of the live shows, except for NXT, and when he got around to watching what he recorded on the DVR he pulled his hair in irritation. Being out of action and having to watch was killing him and there wasn't much that Isabelle could do about it, since he had to watch the shows to stay up-to-date when he returned, but she would sit there and watch with the shows with him to show her support.

"Izzy." Colby mumbled, looking over at her with a tired look, and she looked back at him with a smile. He had her attention. "Come sit on my lap and make me feel like a man."

"You realize that was just a promo, right? Jon doesn't actually question your masculinity." Isabelle commented as she complied with his request, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I don't wanna be blonde anymore." He muttered in her ear and her eyes widened. That was his signature, and the only time he didn't have that blonde in his hair was when they got married because his mother threatened to castrate him. Being honest, Isabelle almost didn't recognize the man she walked down the isle to since he had been clean-shaven as well. The fact that Colby made this decision on his own was a huge deal.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm pushing thirty, we're about to have a kid, and I just feel like its time that I grow up in that aspect, y'know?"

"I understand. I'll call and make you an appointment tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, mama."

"You won't shave, right? I really love the beard." Isabelle mumbled, pressing her lips to the smooth skin of his neck. "I want you to be comfortable, but I'd have to get used to you having one hair color before you make your face naked."

"I bet you'd prefer me naked." Colby teased, smirking when she nodded. "My beard tickling your pussy while I suck on your clit?"

"Colb, don't tease with your words."

"Mama, I'll do what I damn well please. But I feel that getting rid of the blonde would do well with the new the heel Rollins once I get back in the ring." Isabelle only nodded her agreement, her hand moving to rest on her stomach. She was hungry, but she had just eaten dinner so she didn't understand why she was so hungry.

"Can our baby's name be spelled in some off the wall way?" She asked quietly, smiling when Colby placed his hand over hers and nodded.

"We can spell Tyler like t-i-e-l-e-r, instead of the traditional t-y spelling." He suggested, having had that idea for the longest time.

"I like that. It kinda gives off the whole badass vibe."

"Our baby is going to be the shit."

"Or a little shit just like their daddy." Isabelle teased, her smile never fading. Colby only nodded with a small smile, kissing her head before giving the TV his full attention. He knew his wife would be asleep soon, and he just wanted her to rest. She had mentioned be a lot more fatigued than usual and he knew that couldn't be good for the baby.

* * *

"Colb, come to bed." Isabelle called from where she sat up against the headboard, ready for bed. It was one of those nights where she just wanted to snuggle with him but he was taking his sweet time doing whatever it was he was doing. She didn't know and she really didn't care, but she wanted him with her.

"...mom, okay. I'll let her know... Yes, mom... I gotta go, she's tired and-... She's having one of those nights where she's cuddly... I will mom... I love you, too... Izzy, mom loves you." Colby said as he got into bed and Isabelle smiled up at him.

"I love her, too."

"She loves you, too, mom... Alright, bye." He finally plugged in his phone and left it on the nightstand before looking over at Isabelle. "I thought she'd never stop talking."

"She loves us, jerk. I take it you told her about the baby?"

"No, you said that you wanted to tell everyone together all at the same time. Was that still the plan?"

"That's the plan." Isabelle yawned, letting Colby pull her into his side.

"That was a big yawn, mama."

"I'm so tired, osito." She mumbled, laying down and putting her head in his lap. She knew that Colby wasn't anywhere close to tired, since it was only eight thirty in the evening, but he still shuffled down and pulled her into his chest. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, baby. I should be getting my rest, too." Colby said, softly massaging her shoulder. "Don't ever be sorry for being tired. You're cute when you're tired, so I love it."

"You're such a cheese."

"You love it."

"I love you. The cheesiness is just part of the package."


End file.
